Lost and Found Family
by AttackoftheRamen
Summary: This is a Sequel to Crimson Ties. Naruto still loves Sasuke, but found another, Now being a 'mother' him and his boyfriend and this young son Tsuki live happy. Untill Sasuke's back and wants Naruto and Tsuki all to himself. SasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasoDei.Th
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my second fic

Ok, right now your reading…. Lost and Found Family. Sequel to: Crimson Ties.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, which sucks.

My Policy: No Smex scene's till I fell ready. No massive cursing. Lol

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, and more

Ramen: I'm back from camp, did you miss me?

-- -- --

Chapter. 1. A new life

It's been five long years since Naruto moved next door to Deidara. Naruto's son, Tsuki (1) was born in only two months of moving into the new apartment. Naruto enjoyed the Rain Village, even though it was wet…. almost every day. But Naruto didn't mind, he had a cute a loving son, a nice apartment, his cousin, and a new boyfriend. Yes, one year after Tsuki was born Naruto learned that it was very hard to be a seventeen-year-old parent. But thanks again to his wonderful cousin, he was hooked up with a very nice, polite, possessive, handsome man. But one default, he looked too much like Sasuke, almost like they were brothers, but his new boyfriend was older then himself. Naruto didn't have a job but he would go over to Deidara's house and help him around the house, like cleaning and Naruto would get paid. Deidara felt bad for Naruto, and he would baby-sit for Naruto every now and then, but he had to work too. But Tsuki was a handful, but thanks to Naruto's boyfriend, Naruto managed. Naruto was real happy he had a nice boyfriend who got along with his adorable son.

Tsuki was extremely cute. His dark raven hair had a golden blond tip to every strand of hair; it was like in the shape of his father's (2) hair but a little longer. He had fairly pale skin, bright blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Tsuki was smart for his age; he didn't talk too much, on days he wasn't with Naruto or Naruto's boyfriend he would hang out with Deidara in his studio or with Deidara's husband, Sasori, in his puppet shop. But never once did he go to Konoha. Lucky for Naruto, Pein and his sister, Konan, moved to the Rain Village shortly after Naruto, so he had friends to talk to him or hand out.

Naruto's boyfriend, Itachi, owned a good running restraint (sp?), but secretly he did assignations. He did this secretly so he could get money, not scare Naruto or Tsuki, and to protect Naruto and his son. Naruto and Tsuki came to see Itachi at lunchtime almost every day. Naruto and Itachi love each other very much but the only thing that bugged Naruto was Itachi never told him his last name. It was always… 'Ita-kun' or 'Itachi-sama' and Itachi's employees always got mad be cause they had to call Itachi ' Mr.Itachi'.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Today was a terrible day, Naruto's grandmother and grandfather's Sensei, the third, had just past away. Konohamaru was his grandson, and both knew Naruto, so Naruto was really close to them. He was invited to the funeral, but never decided to come. Itachi told him not to go, he said he got a bad feeling that something was going to happen. But then later Tsuki came up to Naruto and told him; something good was going to happen. Naruto had a mental war. To go and face everyone, or stay here. Luckily he trusted Tsuki and went. Naruto tried talking Itachi into it, but he said 'no'. So Naruto asked Sasori and Deidara if Tsuki and him could ride with them. And of course they said yes, Tsuki was real happy, he's only been out of their village once. It was when Naruto was real sick so they went to the mist village for a cure and they stayed there for two weeks.

" Ma-ma (3) have you ever been to Konoha before?" the small child asked. Naruto smiled, and Deidara didn't know how Naruto was going to answer this.

"Well, yes honey. I once lived there before you were born…" Naruto said, Tsuki nodded.

"Why did you leave?" He asked again

"Well… If I didn't move we wouldn't have met Itachi. Now would we?" He said in a cheerful voice.

" No ma-ma, we wouldn't… is it pretty there?"

"Yes…. now please honey shh…Sasori looks like he going to go crazy…" Naruto said smiling at his son.

" Ok, sorry uncle –Sasori" The small kid said, laying on Naruto. God Sasori looked pissed.

--(Time skip, Konoha Sunday night)-- --

Deidara's car pulled into a hotel's parking lot. Naruto was running his tan finger threw Tsuki's hair. He loved Tsuki so much, he loved Sasuke for this gift, and he loved Itachi for helping them both. Naruto tapped Deidara on his shoulder. Deidara turned to his small cousin.

" Yes Naru-Chan?" He asked

" Deidara, please take Tsuki up to the room, I have something I must do." Naruto said in a sad voice. Deidara nodded. He knew what Naruto needed to do. So he let his cousin go.

Naruto left the car and walked two miles to the cemetery. He entered the creepy yard. Large stones with word like 'R.I.P' or ' missed'. Naruto walked towards the center of the place. There he saw his Fathers grave, still the same. Naruto sat down in front of the grave. '_I'm so sorry father, I miss you so much.'_ He said in his mind. He sat there for ten more minutes then he got up and walked towards Sasuke's grave. When he got there he noticed the ground was dirt…

Did they move his grave? No cause his marker is here.

The dirt was soft and damp? Why was it damp? Naruto kneeled on his knees and placed his fingers in the damp dirt. He noticed the liquid was thick. He brought the liquid to his nose, he took a short sniff… it wasn't water… it was _**blood**_. Naruto was in a state of shock. Why was there blood on Sasuke's grave? Naruto quickly got over his shock. He then got up; he had to get back soon. But bad for Naruto, by the time he was close to the gates, three people with flashlights were looking at him. Naruto looked at the people.

" Who's there?" One asked in a husky voice.

" It Naruto… Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto?" another said.

Naruto's eyes got use to the light, and he saw who it was three people from his past… Kiba, Gaara, and Neji. Why were they here?

" Kiba, Neji, Gaara. How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Fine… why are you here and at this hour?" Neji asked

" My cousin, his husband and my son are here. We were informed The Third died so we came. Then I decided to visit my father"

"Oh…" Kiba said.

" Why are you three here?" Naruto asked. It's true, poor Naruto was here being asked why was he here, well why are these three here?

"Well three years after you left grave keepers would mysteriously disappear. Not till one year later did we notice each murder was drained of blood, and were either on, next or close to that Sasuke-guy's grave. Then we decided to dig up the body and see what was going on. But when they opened it, nothing was there, only some ash from the body. And even though his body is gone, we would still find blood." Neji explained. Naruto looked at them. Was Sasuke alive?

"Then three months later we found animal's bodies. So we were hired to find the person responsible." Kiba finished. Naruto looked at them. Then smiled.

"Anyway guys, I have to go Tsuki will got worried if he wakes up and is ma-ma isn't there." Naruto said before running to the hotel.

"Ma-ma?" The three said looking at each other.

--(At the hotel room)-- --

Deidara was in the shower, Sasori was watching t.v and Tsuki was asleep while cuddling with a plushie of a black cat. Naruto opened the room's door. Once he did Tsuki sleepily looked a ma-ma. Naruto looked at Sasori who was glaring at him. Naruto just gave him a smile. Naruto turned to Tsuki. Who was now crawling up to him? Naruto looked at his son.

"Ma-ma were, were you?" Tsuki asked Naruto looked at him and smiled.

" I was just looking around." Naruto said, he hated lying to his son. Naruto got on the bed and pulled his son close to his chest. " Shh. Now Tsuki, you need to go back to sleep." Naruto said in his motherly voice, Tsuki closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Soon after that Deidara came out of the shower, dressed for bed. Sasori turned of the T.v and lay on the bed. So did Deidara, the two fell asleep almost instantly. Naruto looked out the window, and to the moon. '_Sasuke'_ was the last thing he thought before going to sleep while holding Tsuki. The four slept peacefully and comfy. Or that's what they thought.

--(Outside the Hotel)-- --

'Hn. Naruto, my delicious little Kitsune I'll be back for you soon, and for our beautiful child' a shadowy finger said to himself in his mind, while planning away to get Naruto back…but one problem who could love a corpse who was half burnt and the other normal. He was indeed a monster.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ramen: Cha Good!!

Naruto: yup

Kiba: Ya I'm in this one.

**1**: Tsuki means moon. I think.

**2**: Read the first one.

**3**: Naruto gave birth, so he's the mom…. Do the math.

Please Review PLEASE RATE …PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is my second fic

Ok, right now your reading…. Lost and Found Family. Sequel to: Crimson Ties.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, which sucks.

My Policy: No Smex scene's till I fell ready. No massive cursing. Lol

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, and more

Ramen: I'M sorry I was in Montgomery for a week and sorry it was a long time. But I saw West side story, so if some one will please write a west side story fic. For SasuNaru.

-- -- --

Ch.2 Sasuke and Tsuki…The first meeting.

Tsuki's P.O.V

I got up; it was only 1:21 in the morning. I woke up dew (sp?) to a sound I heard outside. It was like someone was outside the room. I wanted to see but ma-ma wound be mad. But he wouldn't mind if he didn't know. So I got up and crept to the door. I was quiet so I didn't wake Ma-ma, Uncle Dei, and Uncle Sasori. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it. The old door made a squeaky sound. I looked behind me to see if they woke up, but luck was on my side. I slid out of the room and looked around, no one was there. I looked down the balcony I saw a dark clothed man run. I ran to the stairs and chased after him. I chased the man, which felt like I ran ten miles. But he followed the dark man into a gated area. There were stones with names engraved on them. I kept on following the man. I followed him deep with in the gated area.

The man stopped and stayed turned away. I walked closer to him; I got very close to him but then stopped. I was getting a vive when I got close to him. I noticed he had dark blach-ish blue-ish hair like me. I could only see one hand, he had milk pale skin. Why did he only have one had gloved? Was he a hobo? Ma-ma said hobo's are poor and to help… but he was wearing a fancy trenched coat.

"Mr. Why were you near our hotel room, you were looking threw the window why?" I asked

End of Tsuki's P.O.V

The cloaked man inwardly smiled. He almost began to cry, he turned to the young boy. A mask covered half of his face. (A/n: Like the Phantom's mask from Phantom of the Opera, and if you haven't seen it go watch it.) Tsuki studied the man. He was handsome, but what with the mask? The man fell to knees and gripped Tsuki's shirt and pulled him into a hug. Tsuki felt tears soak his black pajama shirt. The man held the boy in a tight hug. Tsuki began to pat the man's back.

"…I was looking at your mom, Naruto." The man sits out in sobs of happiness. He was happy to finally be able to meet his son. Tsuki glared at the man.

"Why were you looking at Ma-ma?" Tsuki asked coldly.

"Your name? What is it?" He asked.

"Ma-ma and Ita-san said never give that info to strangers. Mr. What's your name."

"Ita? My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke … Were have I hear that name before? Hn."

"So Naruto didn't tell you? Tsuki I'm not some hobo or stranger I'm your fa…" He was intruded by the gate's opening. A figure was looking around. Sasuke let go of Tsuki and stood up in his place.

"Tsuki? Tsuki? Honey are you in here?" Naruto's voice yelled. Yes Naruto woke up once he noticed Tsuki's heat leave. Naruto looked around the room no Tsuki, and the outside the hotel still no Tsuki. Then he noticed two pairs of footprints. So he followed them and they led him here to the graveyard.

"Ma-ma I'm over here. And with a friend!" Tsuki yelled Naruto looked over in Tsuki's direction. He saw Tsuki waving at him. And a taller male, even taller than himself next to Tsuki. Naruto walked over to Tsuki, well more like run. The taller man looked at Naruto. As Naruto got closer he slowed down. The man next his son walked closer to as well as Tsuki. Tsuki hugged his ma-ma. The man walked over to Naruto. Tsuki looked at his ma-ma then Sasuke then back at his ma-ma. Sasuke took off his mask so when he got closer to Naruto he could kiss him and tell him he loves him. But once Naruto got a good view of Sasuke he felt like running with Tsuki. This monster was not his Sasuke he knew and still deeply loved…no it was a monster. This Sasuke was a true monster, Sasuke's black and red-brown fangs hung from his mouth his red eyes were burn in the inside too, it was blach-ish gray with his red stare. His long black hair was much longer then last time Naruto saw Sasuke, his long black hair famed the monstrous face. The two stood there and looked at each other. Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting for him to cry and hug him and kiss him. But Naruto looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Naru-chan… my love. W-why aren't you happy to see me? Are you happy?" he said reaching for Naruto, but Naruto backed away pulling Tsuki with him and Tsuki looked at him in fearful eye too. Sasuke didn't want this stare from Naruto and Tsuki. He couldn't stand it, the thoughts of losing his Naruto. Sasuke ran up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his blond angel. Naruto looked into Sasuke stare, it was full of hate and death.

"S-sasuke…I-I don't…Y-your d-dead, please… w-what's g-going on?" Naruto cried into Sasuke's trench cloak. Tsuki looked at the two hugging and sobbing. Tsuki walked over to his ma-ma and gripped his ma-ma's shirt.

"Naruto, I know I'm hideous but I'm working on a way to be myself again. I promise you I'll be back to normal soon. And you and me can get married. I promise you a good life." Sasuke said smiling and hugging the small blond and now holding his son. Naruto didn't move he be in shock and to scare to move, feeling Sasuke's rough fingers dig into his shoulders. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, I'm going to take you and Tsuki, my son, to be mine and you two will never leave my again." Sasuke said digging into him rougher.

'_Itachi! No I can't …I can't do that to Itachi'_ Naruto yelled in his mind. Sasuke looked at Naruto, yes still being a vampire he could read Naruto's mind. And he was pissed. '_Itachi! No it can't be'_. Sasuke finally started to back the lovely honey tan flesh. Blood hit Sasuke's nose. Sasuke looked at Naruto's neck. He moved his head towards the spot and began to suck on it.

"Please…stop… Sasuke" Naruto cried…

"No Naruto… please let drink, just this once… please." He asked. Lucky for Sasuke Naruto still had a soft spot for him. He nodded. Tsuki cry

--

Cliffy!!

Ramen: well what do you think?

Ezi: good

Thank you for reading!! R And R please!!

Ramen: please check out these flashes on you tube.

Tobi the Musical by spongewolf aka Ezi

Super Akatsuki show 2 and 1 by spongewolf

I am Kat or it might say Kathleen, but the same thing GO WATCH AND LEAVE A COMMET SAYING YOU HEARD IT FROM ATTACKOFTHERAMEN!! Thank you!! (I'm Kat Lol)

And yes I'm sorry it short but this is a good place to stop.


	3. alert

Pie

Sorry, I'm at my mom's house for a month, so I won't be able to update for so time. Please hold on and still review, I'm terribly sorry. But I will hand write it so when I get home to my dad I will be able to write it Very fast.

Thank you


End file.
